


they call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone

by DancesMoving



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Please enjoy this....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: Benrey and Gordon have a moment.title from I Slept With Someone From Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me by Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	they call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone

Gordon woke up to the sound of crying, but he knew that wasn't his son. That's not what his son sounds like, plus Joshua was with Tommy for the night. The only other person he lived with the Benrey. The man pulls on a shirt and puts on his glasses. Slowly walking to the living room, where benrey sleeps (on the couch), he spots all of the floating orbs of the Black Mesa Sweet Voice. He glances around before he spots Benrey, curled up against himself on the floor in front of the couch. He would ask what the colours mean, but he knows he won't get an answer. It doesn't take very long for him to pull the other man into his arms, rubbing circles on Benrey's back and carding his fingers through the other's hair. "It's okay, you're alright. I'm here." He spoke, the same lines he says to Joshua, but this was different. "I've got you." As benrey started to calm down, which took a while, with Gordon's little comforting words here and there, he stopped crying, now just shaking. "T-that was pre-tty cringe, huh, Gor-...Feetman." Benrey asks, trying to get back into his normal attitude. "Yeah, sure." Gordon, not wasting any time, picks Benrey up, carrying his into his bedroom. "You don't have to be alone tonight. I've got you, okay?" He smiles as a little hum comes from the other man. "You want under the covers?" He asks after placing Benrey down, who only nods. After Gordon has Benrey all set up he climbs into bed as well. "Sleep well, bud." He closes his eyes. It doesn't take long for the space he had in between them to become closed. He could feel Benrey pressed against his back. One of the other man's arms around his waist, and face pressed against his shoulder. Smiling to himself, Gordon lets himself fall asleep.


End file.
